Magiswords
using Zombie Pumpkin Magisword]] A Magisword is a sword that contains a specific magic skill based on its design. There are many Magiswords scattered throughout the world, and Vambre and Prohyas go around to collect them, while using Magiswords they have previously collected. Magiswords can also be bought at Mount Ma'all, in Ralphio's Swords, others are the same one found in certain areas of the Rhyboflaven kingdom. Some Magiswords are also living entities that can speak in human language, such as Zombie Pumpkin Magisword and Dolphin Magisword. Others can even be evil. Consisting of the 232 Magiswords shown so far, these swords are pretty unique and cool in terms of powers! Magiswords can also be used to perform a Super Teamwork Combo ability when two Magiswords are used simultaneously. Magiswords from Mighty Magiswords Magiswords from Cartoon Network TV Shows Trivia * In the Dolphin Magisword Vlog, Prohyas describes the nature of Magiswords: "I probably shouldn't be thinking about a lot of this...It's magic. (Yay! Magic!)" * Magiswords can be shrunken to a tiny size for easy storage and carry, referred to as sheathing a Magisword. According to Zombie Pumpkin Magisword, a sheathed sentient Magisword does not actively think while in this form, which he compares to being asleep. * Vambre claims that "Magical Food", food produced by Magiswords such as the Excaliburger Magisword, Cheese Magisword, Pizza Magisword and Tomato Magisword, has no nutritional value and will not satisfy hunger if consumed. Despite this, there have been numerous instances of characters throughout the show enjoying food produced by Magiswords. This may imply that Magical food tastes good, but has no physical substance when consumed. However, Prohyas and Vambre became visibly sick after consuming a large amount of Pizza produced by the Pizza Magisword, leaving the physical complications of magical food vague at best. *Despite the Boulder Magisword belonging to Prohyas, it has been used more times by Vambre as seen in multiple clips of Mighty Magisword in CN Anything. *Magisword Romance seems to exist, as shown by the vlog "Play Date" where is hinted that Zombie Pumpkin Magisword has a crush on Dolphin Magisword. *The Zombie Pumpkin Magisword, Dolphin Magisword, The Oinkus Oinkus Magisword, The Dummystein Magisword, The Paper Bag Magisword, The Attractive Voice Magisword, The Bird Call Magisword, The Parrot Scissors Magisword, Carniverous Plant Magisword and The Taunting Jester Magisword are currently the only Magiswords to have voice actors. *The Taunting Jester Magisword is the only Magisword capable of speaking human language not voiced by Kyle Carrozza but by Tom Kenny instead. *The Paper Bag Magisword is the only Magisword with talking abilities to not talk on it's own but can generate items that are capable of speaking, provided by Jess Harnell. *Dummystein Magisword does not have a voice of it's own but rather takes the voices of the host. * While Dolphin, Birdcall, Oinkus Oinkus and Carniverous Plant Magisword have voices, both of them consists of growls, sneezes and other sound effects. Out of the four, Oinkus, Birdcall and Carniverous are the only Magiswords to be voiced by an actor on a regular basis as Dolphin Magisword mostly communicates via sound clips of actual dolphins. However, out of the four, Dolphin and Carniverous are the only Magiswords incapable of speaking human language not voiced by Kyle Carrozza. * In an interview with Nerdist.com's "Today We Learned" podcast, Kyle Carrozza said the Magiswords idea came from the Power Rangers, an adaptation of the Japanese Super Sentai series. In these shows, characters often use guns well-named for very specific purposes. Kyle took from these shows the main concept of Magiswords with only one specific use each, and also why the voice announcer calls out the name and the attack of each sword. Category:Items Category:Characters Category:Magiswords Category:Lists